personalarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Knights of Feor
"Hear now all peoples who bow not to the Shadow in the North, by the gift of the Grandmaster, I have come to be a Knight of Feor, and therefore I vow in my own name that between I and and those I serve there shall be loyalty for ever: their enemies shall be our enemies, their need shall be our need, and whatsoever evil, or threat, or assault may come upon them we will aid them to the utmost end of our strength. This vow shall descend to my heirs, and let them keep it in faith unbroken, lest the Shadow fall upon them and they become accursed." ''-- The Oath of the Knights of Feor'' The Knights of Feor After Éador's victory over Feor during the Southern Wars, the remnants of their army still refused to surrender in fear of their families being slain during the chaos of a sack. Stedfyr, admiring their bravery, spared them and the cities of Feor, as well as making them the first members of a chivalric order called "The Knights of Feor." Objective While they owed their allegiance to the King of Éador, they were generally tasked with helping the commoners - this involved teaching them how to fight, providing financial support, or other tasks that their clients may mention. Their bases also serve as a place for the locals to go to for help or for the resolution of a dispute. History During their early years, Heinrich Basse and the rest of the order were particularly quiet and small. They only solved local disputes, and focused mostly on receiving funding, as well as recruiting the manpower and staff necessary to make it functional. Though, with support from Stefyrd and the locals, they were able to grow into a fully functional order, with several bases throughout Éador. Early Years Their history isn't very grand, and largely uneventful, despite being founded during the Southern Wars, as they were too small for any significant contribution. During their time of growth, they usually helped the locals with their daily tasks, providing protection and support. Some particularly proficient knights were commissioned by nobles to teach them or their servants how to fight. The Knights of Feor were largely responsible for the creation of several manuscripts and treatises on martial arts - from unarmed combat, to unarmored and armored duels, to fighting on the battlefield. The Sujan-Folu Wars The Knights of Feor was already a prominent and fully functional order in Éador as the Sujan-Folu Wars started. There, they would see much action on the battlefield, being sent to protect the refugees and retreating armies of Benorath and Estath as they fled from their fallen territories. A contingent of Feoran Knights were also present at the Siege of Earendel. The Civil Wars The Knights of Feor would participate in the Siege of Grundefreine during the Civil Wars, and they would also play a huge role in the counter-revolt, making up majority of the army, providing the resources needed to maintain it, as well as executing Rufra once they had claimed victory. War of the Relics This chivalric order would face its decline at the War of the Relics, particularly when Stakkrfell was taken, as they lost most of their resources there, as well as skilled fighters and commanders who had participated in the losing siege. Most of their resources were now committed to training new recruits to reinforce the front line. Coat-of-Arms The coat-of-arms of the Knights of Feor was a white tree, with a crown on top of it, and seven stars above it. The white tree represents the value of protecting the Eaderian people, as well as preserving the purity of nature. The crown represents their allegiance to the King of Éador, while the seven stars represent the seven kings of the Starc Dynasty, which marked the golden age. Organizational Structure Eldror (Grandmaster) The Eldror was the one with overall command of the Knights of Feor. He was the one in charge of the general agenda for the order during his rule, which was usually expanding as well as providing assistance to those in need. The next man to be Eldror was usually a capable man handpicked by the current one, which could, and was sometimes the current Eldror's son. Though, there were times where this was not the case. Scírburg  (Castle Prefect) The Scírburg ''was the one with overall command over the management of one of the many castles in Éador that served as bases for the Knights of Feor. He was much like an ''Eldror in role, though with a much smaller scale. The Scírburg ''was usually a lord who was knighted, with his heir becoming the next ''Scírburg. Réfadehl (Treasurer) The Réfadehl ''would work jointly with the ''Scírburg ''in management of the base, but the role of a ''Réfadehl ''was much more involved with financing the improvement and maintenance of the base, as well as paying the wages of the soldiers garrisoned there. The ''Réfadehl ''was usually hand-picked by the ''Scírburg.